


it came back with a story to say

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: dimension 20 [8]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Aguefort Adventuring Academy, Drabble, Gen, Memories, Nostalgia, just thinking about the marks the bad kids left on their school, none of the characters are actually present in the fic but their present is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: On a tree surrounding the bloodrush field, G+Z is carved within a heart on a tree, surrounded by others like it. One, K+T, is carved inside a crescent moon. Another, F+A, looks like it was burned into the tree.
Relationships: Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth (mentioned), Kristen Applebees/Tracker O'Shaughnessey (mentioned), Zelda Donovan/Gorgug Thistlespring (mentioned)
Series: dimension 20 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706107
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	it came back with a story to say

**Author's Note:**

> title from dirty paws by of monsters and men

Scratched into the side of Porter’s wooden classroom doorway, is a divination rune. A small, stylized eye. If you were to detect magic on it, you would see that it was not placed there by any kind of divination wizard, and so serves no real magical function. It does, however, give off the faint magical signature of the Nine Hells.

There is a small, cramped janitor’s closet in one of the older hallways that has been unused for decades. If you were to try the door, you would be hit by several rogue traps, all non-lethal. If you were to keep going past that, you would see that the small room has been transformed from a janitor’s closet to- well. There are papers strung up on boards propped against shelves, with red string creating a small maze in the room. You wonder how anyone could get anything done without bringing it all crashing down. The room is covered in dust, but not as much as you’d think.

In the bloodrush locker rooms, there are three red lockers next to each other. The first two have a variety of small dents, and one of them looks like the door was ripped off and magically re-attached at some point. If you opened the first, being careful not to pull the door too hard, you’d see a small _R_ scratched into the metal back. If you opened the second, you would see a small _G_ with what looks like a crude drawing of a flower next to it in the same place. If you opened the third, you’d see _Fabian_ , written in beautiful calligraphy.

On a tree surrounding the bloodrush field, G+Z is carved within a heart on a tree, surrounded by others like it. One, K+T, is carved inside a crescent moon. Another, F+A, looks like it was burned into the tree.

In the library, there is a corner nook hidden by an intersection of bookshelves. One of the chairs from the front of the library has been dragged here, and there are scribbles in a variety of handwriting on every surface in the immediate vicinity. The largest says _Adaine’s Reading Nook_ _._ If you stay in the library long enough, you may begin to notice small book recommendations written in the same handwriting in each section, hidden on the sides of shelves. 

On a shelf in the Vice Principal’s office, there is a small, burnished gold plaque. If you look closely, the inscription says, _Vice Principal Lunch Lad Dad_. On the bottom, it says, _Proud of you dad! -Fig_. 


End file.
